


Sound of Silence

by ShinySapphire



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Depressed Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySapphire/pseuds/ShinySapphire
Summary: The KOS separated into groups when an attack happened to have occurred at Ishigami Village. A loved one, a friend and colleague has been lost in the incident. How does Gen deal with this.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Saionji Ukyou
Kudos: 5





	1. Lost an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this time is set but all the Island treasure arc is here im not adding the American ones (cause I like to assume they are seperated from them and they stayed at America/Corn City)

"THERE'S AN ATTACK AT THE EX-TSUKASA EMPIRE AND AT THE MINE THEY'RE ALL COMING FROM THE NORTHERN DIRECTION." 

An attack. Everyone was running, citizens were hiding in shelters. Guards we're moving to protect.   
  


"Ukyo, Kohaku, Kinro, Ginro you guys go to the Mine. Tsukasa, Hyoga, Matsukaze, Mozu you guys go to the Ex-Tsukasa Empire. The rest seperate into 2 groups and go defend and find people at those areas. Let the main people go first and follow them." said Senku. Everyone he called went of to those areas. "What about us Senku-Chan?" Asked Gen not knowing what they're gonna do. "While the others are off retrieving the citizens we need to calm everyone down. Both groups have a telephone with them so we can still communicate." said Senku. Gen nodded understanding now.

* * *

Ukyo, Kohaku, Ginro ,and Kinro enter the cave. Ukyo checks if there's anyone at the front of the cave. fortunately all was clear and they have commanded the rest of the group to move in.

Fog was everywhere. No one knew what or how it happened. The sounds of footsteps from the other fighters filled Ukyo's ears as he tries to find miners in the cave. A call for help reaches Ukyo's ears. Ukyo turns to the direction to see multiple miners trying to help each other up. Ukyo finds a place where he could tie a rope to and lends the other side of the rope to the miners to be able to grab on. Ukyo was able to help them get up and lead them to the exit safely. 

"What happened?" Asked Ukyo. "W-We don't know. Fog just started coming in from different directions. We heard some stones breaking too but we aren't sure if it was another miner or not" informed the miner. "Okay thank you for the information. You can go to Ginro there and get help to get to safe shelter." said Ukyo. The miners nodded and left.

"Any luck Kohaku?" asked Ukyo as he sees her bring out another miner to safety. "All i got were locations of where the fog started. Plus some noise stuff." said Kohaku. "noise? can you show me the direction where you found them?" asked Ukyo. Kohaku gave him a nod and lead him to the area. 

Ukyo is still keeping track of the noises to see if there's still people. a few more minutes of searching and Ukyo hears a rock fall to their right. Ukyo puts his arm infront of Kohaku knowing she would probably charge at it. Ukyo goes into a fighting position to prepare of any in coming attacks. he hears sobs coming from the same direction. The fog starts to fade and Ukyo sees a citizen at a corner of the cave trembling surrounded by weapons though still unharmed. 

Ukyo wonders why they're just in the open. Ukyo tries to figure out a way to help them. "What are you waiting for? Let's get the-" "Kohaku wait!" A projectile weapon almost hits Kohaku. Fortunately Ukyo was able to push her away, though it caused both of them to tumble onto the ground. "Kohaku get the citizen to safety!" "But-" "Please!" Kohaku sighs and gets the citizen out there. Ukyo fights of the unknown enemy trying to pinpoint it's location.

Kohaku and Ukyo both hear something above break and it caves in. "Ukyo!" cried out Kohaku. Unfortunately...Ukyo didn't have the speed to escape. Ukyo's hat that got knocked off lands infront of Kohaku. Kohaku stares into the rubble of stone in shock. "Ukyo?!" yelled Kohaku to see if he's still there...no one responded. Kohaku had to leave knowing there are still enemies lurking around. Before she does she takes Ukyo's hat and runs along with the scared citizen. 

Kohaku sees the rest have gotten out. "Kohaku you're alright!" Ginro yelled in happiness and Kinro smiles. Kohaku looks down as she let's the citizen go with the rest. "...where's Ukyo?" asked Kinro. 

Silence fell upon the group. "H-He's..." they all knew what she was gonna say. Kinro puts his hand on her shoulder and they all went back to the Village where everyone else was. 

* * *

Once they returned they already saw the others back at the village trying to figure out who attacked them and what their next move is inside the hut along with the 4 generals and other important members of the KOS. "Welcome back!!" exclaimed Suika and Chrome. The rest noticed the sad vibes. "Where's Ukyo-Chan?" asked Gen in a worried tone. No one gave an answer. "Where. is. Ukyo-Chan?" Gen asked once again but slowly. "H-He...got buried under rubble while the cave was caving in..." Explained Kohaku. 

Gen couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Y-You're lying" said Gen with a smile hoping they were joking. Kohaku shows Ukyo's hat with dust from the rubble and a few scratches. Gen sees the hat and has become speechless. Gen tried to play it off calm but inside he was crying. "Is this what's left of him?" asked Senku. "I'm not sure I tried to call out but...no response. I had to leave cause enemies were still near." said Kohaku.

Gen hearing they weren't sure gave him a small piece of hope Ukyo is still alive. Maybe he escape or found another route out. Maybe that's why Ukyo didn't respond back. Maybe it's cause he left the area already. "..n?" "..en?" "Gen?!" called out Chrome. "are you okay? you seem out of it." said Chrome. "Perhaps you should give him space Master Chrome." said Francois as he lends Gen some cola. "thank you Francois." said Gen as he drinked from the bottle. 

Senku wasn't great on emotions but he knew Gen was upset. 

They made Tsukasa see if there are still enemies at the areas. He reported that it was clear but he also found the body of Ukyo. Gen felt so heartbroken. To see Ukyo like that...Ukyo's now lifeless body.

In the next day they set up a funeral under a tree Ukyo would always sit at for peace and quiet. Everyone was upset, some we're just silent some were bawling their eyes out. Gen just stayed silent. No tears, sobs or anything just...pure...silent. Gen wanted to cry, scream, just anything to let it out, but he had no reactions. 

After the funeral ended and they buried him. Gen asked if he could stay a bit. They allowed him to, Gen didn't know who to talk to about this now. Gen would mostly tell Ukyo everything. If he was infuriated he would admit it to Ukyo. Ukyo knew how Gen felt most of the time even if it takes a while for him to register it, but...without Ukyo. What who does Gen talk to.   
  
  


Gen looks towards the sunset while sitting next to Ukyo's grave. "Peaceful day isn't it Ukyo-Chan?" he said in a slightly shaky voice. Even though he knows Ukyo wasn't physically there. He hoped Ukyo's ears can still hear him...

He hopes his angel can hear him.


	2. Pain and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen deals with the aftermath of his dear friend's death.

A few days had passed since Ukyo's funeral. 

Gen had been preparing a lesson for the class. He fixes the papers he prepared in next to the empty chair where he would meet the presence of his beloved friend. He made his way to the class and started teaching. Everything has been normal, at least on the outside. This can be a small distraction to Gen from his friend being gone. Though there's still a lingering reminder that his friend is no longer with him. The kids never notice Gen feeling down because he always hides his face with a smile.

After class Gen headed towards a hut. He then heard someone calling for him. "Oy! Mentalist!" Gen turned to whoever was calling him. "Yes Senku-Chan?" he said in a happy tone. "The crafting team needs help again." Said Senku. "ahh more labor so iringtay Senku-chan." whined Gen as they make their way to the crafting station. 

Gen starts to create the parts for the new creation they are making. Gen's mind wonders around thinking about how Ukyo would be here helping Gen from time to time. As his mind wonders around Gen accidentally breaks the material he was working with. "Ah sorry sorry." Said Gen as he tries to fix the mess. Senku eyed at Gen's direction and called him out "Oy Mentalist...go take a break I'll deal with this." Gen looks at Senku in shock usually Senku doesn't let Gen go on breaks or slack off when they're doing work. 

"Why Senku-Chan shouldn't we do this more quicker so we can set up protection for the attacked areas? They might come back you know!" Said Gen wondering why Senku did that. Was Gen being too obvious? "I can make someone else deal with this it's fine Gen go take a break." said Senku. 

* * *

Gen sighs and goes into a hut to stay in. Gen notices the album Mirai left at the hut. It was filled with pictures of the KOS working together, building, playing, swimming, hunting, and exploring. Basically almost everything they went through. It's nice to see them but...Gen notices the photos of his dear friend Ukyo. Teaching children, conversing with Senku, Doing Archery, etc. He had all this time to tell Ukyo how he felt...Gen felt stupid for not saying how he felt with Ukyo...Ukyo has always been sweet, kind basically an Angel. He had so much patience for others and dealt with things peacefully. 

The photo Gen looks at shows Ukyo trying to teach a student who's struggling to understand. Gen remembers this day.

* * *

"I can't write this!" whined the kid. "Ahaha it's okay thank your time. Wanna try again? Here I'll guide you this time." said Ukyo as he helps the kid write. "There you go! You got it! You got it!" said Ukyo encouraging the kid. 

Gen watches this from afar while waiting for the other kids to finish their writing. Some kids think Gen is intimidating so Gen allows Ukyo to deal with some of them. Ukyo takes the paper of the kid and goes toward where Gen is. "Nice job Ukyo-Chan!" said Gen as Ukyo sets down the papers. "Ahaha thank you!" said Ukyo with sweat. "How do you have so much atiencepay with these?" asked Gen. "I just never thought of lashing out I guess ahaha" said Ukyo looking at the tables of children and some adults some still writing and some already finished.

"I think inside I wouldn't deal with it as well. Probably lie to get them to work." said Gen. "I think that you're still helping them either way!" said Ukyo. He's always been positive and supportive to Gen. Even if Gen is dissatisfied with what Ukyo says about him he still appreciates the effort. 

Another kid calls Ukyo for help and Ukyo waves at Gen saying he'll be right back. Gen nods and watches as Ukyo softly smiles at the kid for trying to write even when it's complicated. Gen smiles a little from seeing this sweet sight.

* * *

"Oh Gen!" Gen jumps as he turns to see Ryusui at the door frame. "Ah Ryusui-Chan! What are you doing here?" asked Gen. "I was just gonna pick up some materials! How about you?" he says as he snaps his fingers in the middle of the sentence. "Senku-Chan told me to take a break." said Gen. Ryusui's captain instincts felt like something is off with his fellow friend. He then notices the album behind Gen opened to a photo of Ukyo. 

Ryusui knew Ukyo is close to Gen but didn't think they were this close to the point where Gen is still taking a while to recover. Everyone has been affected by Ukyo's death but a lot of them moved on. Even Chrome misses Ukyo though he still continues on, Gen however...seems to still be in grief. Ryusui leaves Gen alone for a bit to give him some space. 

Gen sighs and look back at the photo. He never got to tell Ukyo how much he loved him, How much he meant to Gen more than just a friend, How much he appreciated what Ukyo tells him. He wasn't open enough to tell him. Ukyo's already gone...it was too late. Gen finds a place to lay down in, He regrets not telling Ukyo. If only he has noticed how he felt before. If only he wasn't so closed off away from him...It's too late now...

All Gen felt in that moment...was **Pain and Guilt**.


End file.
